Generally, the digitization of optical images for computer storage requires the use of either a video processing system or a digitizing pad. Video processing systems are very expensive but can digitize an image in fractions of a second. Digitizing pads are moderately expensive but require human control and are hence very slow. The resolution afforded by video systems is low while that provided by digitizing pads is high.
The transmission of optical images requires the use of facsimile machines using either analog signal or digital data transmission methods. The resolution of facsimile machines is better than that of video machines but not as good as digitizing pads. Cost is usually very high.
Some systems provide multiple optical sensor arrays for scanning wide images, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,147,928, 4,122,352, 4,149,090, 4,149,091, 4,179,620 and 4,179,621. Other systems provide a plurality of optical sensors which scan transversly across the image, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,136 and 4,240,117. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,400 discloses a system in which a focused CRT is used to produce a flying spot of light for scanning transparent images for the purpose of photocomposition using photosensitive materials. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,250 shows a plurality of scanning elements associated with a printing station, such as a mosaic printhead, which moves along a platen, for simultaneously scanning a plurality of lines where the scanner output signals are transmitted to a printer having a plurality of print elements corresponding in number to the number of scanning elements. An article in BYTE PUBLICATIONS, INC., p.220-248 (Feb. 1981) discloses a single optical sensor mounted on an impact printer for storing data representing a scanned image in a computer which requires the optical readings to be made by stopping the printer motion at each reading point.